


Simple Kisses

by Grand_Chariot



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chibi, Confessions, Digiworld, Fluff, Getting Together, Homophobia?, Implied Blowjobs, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grand_Chariot/pseuds/Grand_Chariot
Summary: Taito kisses throughout the yearsTai and Matt share all their firsts together





	1. Christmas Blues

“Merry Christmas, Yama. Can you come over?” Tai was excited to see his best friend and had called him as soon as he woke up.

“Sure thing, Tai.” Matt replied and hung up. He sounded so sad; his voice was wavering, almost as if he was crying. Tai didn’t dwell on it long and quickly ran to the living room, where the average sized Christmas tree was sitting. Tai’s mom finally let him help in decorating this year. He was 7 years old now, he could do it himself. Still, he managed to break two ‘branches’ from the tree. He eyed the delicately wrapped present under the tree with his name on it.

“Open it, Tai.” His dad said. Tai shook his head vigorously.

“I promised Matt I wouldn’t open it till he came over. We’re going to see what Santa got for us together in my room.” Tai said proudly. His dad smiled and went back to reading the newspaper. The doorbell rang.

“That’s Matt. He’s here! I’ll open the door.” Tai announced as he made his way to the door. He pulled down on the door handle and opened the door to find a blue-eyed boy standing there. “Yama, come in quick. I really want to open my present.” He said before the dragging Matt to his room, his present under his other arm. “Where’s your gift, Yama?”

Matt looked up and Tai saw that there were tears I his eyes. “Santa didn’t come. Why didn’t I get any presents Tai? Does Santa think I'm a naughty boy?” his eyes were filled to the brim and few tears made their way down his face. Tai came close to him and rubbed the boy’s shoulder comfortingly, not knowing what to say. Matt wiped his tears on his sleeve and smiled at his best friend. “What did you get?”

Tai grinned widely as an idea formed in his head and pointed to the box he had placed on his bed. “You don’t have a present, right? Then we can open mine together.” Tai said and put the box on the floor. Both boys instantly started to tear away at the red and green wrapping paper, stopping every now and then to pull of some tape. “What is this thing?” Tai asked, sounding quite confused. It looked like a box made of black plastic and it had a few holes in it.

At this point, Matt was drooling over the gaming console. It was the latest model and there was even three games that came with the system. “How do you not know what this is?” Matt asked before hitting his best friend on the head with a piece of cardboard. “We have only been dreaming about this for a month now.”

“Is it? No way. I can't believe it. Yama, we actually got it. Now you can come over anytime and play it with me. Maybe this was why Santa didn’t give you a gift. You were such a good boy that he wanted to make both you and me happy, get it?” Tai said, hoping to cheer up his best friend.

“Yeah, I suppose. Thank you Taichi.” Matt replied, blushing slightly. “I'm happy that atleast you got what you wanted.” Matt smiled.

Now Tai felt guilty. “I’ll give you a Christmas present, then, if Santa isn’t going to give you one. Close your eyes.” Matt opened his mouth to argue. “Do it now or I won’t give you anything.” Matt sat back and put his hand over his eyes and closed them.

Matt was feeling very happy all of a sudden. Taichi was going to give him a gift. He was waiting impatiently while Tai was walking around him, thinking of what would be appropriate. “Can you just give it to me?” Tai opened the closet door and peered in-nothing. He looked under the bed-nothing. “That’s it, Tai. I'm opening my eyes.” His voice was threatening but a little disappointed.

“No, wait a little more. I’ve got the present right here.” Tai felt bad for lying, he really did but he didn’t want to make Matt sad. _I saw this movie once….maybe Yama will like that._ Tai positioned his face in front of Matt’s and whispered. “Open.” Tai was suddenly staring into cobalt blue pools and he leaned in and closed the distance between their lips. It was both of their first kiss so it was sloppy and wet but when they got out of the shock, they found themselves enjoying it. “Merry Christmas, Yama. Did you like your present?” Matt burst into tears and threw his arms around his best friend.


	2. Just One Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I tried to add a little humor to this, but it wasn't funny at all so... Enjoy!

Tai was dreading this day. Today, he knew he was going to be disappointed. He was not going to get any chocolates nor was he going to be with anybody. Nobody but Matt, of course. Tai decided if Matt got many chocolates, that he was going to steal some from him just so he could have some. Tai was just fervently hoping that they wouldn’t be disgusting home-made chocolates made by some amateur cook.

Matt walked down the stairs to Tai’s apartment to wait for him like he always does. He rang the bell, wished Mrs. Yagami a good morning before she left for work and waited in the dining room, sipping his morning coffee. 15 minutes passed and there was no sign of Tai. He went to the bedroom and found the bed abandoned. He checked the bathroom and found it was occupied by Kari. “Tai! Where are you?” No response. Matt heard a rustling from Tai’s bedroom and rushes there to find that the closet door was left ajar. “Tai? What are you doing in there? We have to get to school.”

“I don’t want to go today. I'm not feeling very well.” Tai was sitting on the floor with his arms hugging his knees and his face between them. Matt stepped into the small closet and nudged his best friend. When he didn’t get a response, he put one arm around Tai’s back and the other around his shins. He hugged him for a bit then lifted the boy up and was satisfied when he finally got a strangled cry out of the brunette. “What are you doing Matt?” he sounded angry. Tai didn’t understand why Matt was so eager to get to school today. Probably because Matt knew he was going to get plenty of chocolates.

“Tai, you’re feeling just fine. Dress up and let’s go to school” When he was met with no response once again, he tried “Just tell me why you don’t want to go.” Tai remained silent. Tai knew that he could tell Matt anything but he didn’t know whether Matt would laugh at him or try to comfort him. Probably the former. Tai dejectedly started to remove his clothes and put on the school uniform. Matt had disappeared to the kitchen.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Tai muttered softly when the pair were walking down the familiar path to school. Matt stopped and looked at Tai’s shy face. A look of realization passed over Matt’s features before he started giggling. “What are you laughing for?” Tai asked, already knowing the answer.

“Nothing much Tai. Just that you…forget it. Is this why you were upset this morning?” Tai nodded. “You have nothing to worry about. If I get any chocolates, I’ll give them all to you, okay?” Tai’s face instantly lit up and Matt laughed.

They were sitting in Matt’s room with 4 packets of chocolates. Tai snatched three of them and started eating them immediately. He spit the first two out, claiming that they tasted worse than his Mom’s cooking. Matt patiently removed the cover of the packet he took and slowly popped the small candies into his mouth one by one. There was one left when Tai started opening the last chocolate. Matt put this one in his mouth when Tai spit the last one out.

“They don’t taste good. Do you have any of the other left?” Matt shook his head and opened his mouth to show him the small chocolate sphere inside. “I still didn’t manage to eat any chocolate. How come nobody gave **me** any? Am I that repulsive?” Then Tai started his self-depreciating speech which Matt barely listened to. His eyes were on Tai’s lips. They looked so soft, so kissable. “Not even my soccer skills can compensate for my bad looks apparently.”

Matt was getting pretty tired of hearing his best friend roasting himself. The chocolate had started to melt in his mouth. That’s it, he was going in. “Do you want me to make you chocolate?” he asked a pouting Tai. Tai froze then slowly shook his head. “But you still want some?” Tai once again uncertainly nodded. “Then get up.” Tai did as he was told. “Now don’t move.”

Matt moved closer to Tai until they were face to face. He leaned in and stuck his tongue through Tai’s lips. Tai visibly tensed and his eyes widened. Matt licked Tai’s tongue and pushed the chocolate out of his mouth into Tai’s before he pulled back and returned to his bed where he sat and licked his lips. “Those other chocolate taste terrible, Tai. How did you manage to keep them in your mouth for that long? I can taste mint, pineapple and fish. These girls must really be trying to kill me.”

Tai was still frozen, now with his mouth closed, sucking on the piece of chocolate in his mouth. “Yama, I…Thanks.” He gave a shy smile to which Matt smiled back and leaned back on his bed and switched on the music player with the remote.

“Don’t think about it too much. I was just getting tired of hearing you say such terrible things about my extremely talented and hot best friend.” Tai’s mouth fell open and the chocolate rolled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and comments ^-^


	3. Just Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tai gets jealous

“Matt, come over tonight. It’s been too long.” Tai whined through the phone.

“No, I have to go on a date. I'm going to the theatre with Mimi. Then maybe I’ll come over, okay?” Tai was satisfied. Atleast he could see Matt.

“Goodbye then, Tai.” Matt said, and he hung up.

* * *

 

Mimi was the new exchange student from America. She thinks she’s so hot and sexy, but Tai doesn’t really see it. Tai prefers slimmer, less busty girls. Like Matt. If Matt was a girl, Tai would go crazy and hide him from the rest of the world. That’s close to what he wanted to do now - without all the sexual implications of course.

Tai looked down from the balcony at the couple walking towards his apartment building. It looked like the date went well because they were holding hands and were about to kiss. Tai’s mind suddenly went into overdrive. He pulled out his air horn and squeezed the bulb. They stopped kissing and after a while Matt entered the building, alone.

“Did you have anything to do with that sound, Tai?” Matt asked immediately when he saw the brunette. Tai didn’t say anything and went to his room. Matt had unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt giving Tai the perfect view of his smooth, pale chest when Matt slumped his shoulders. Tai had felt a nosebleed coming so he rushed to the bathroom. Matt was left standing in the entryway, looking slightly confused.

Matt had noticed that Tai was acting weird. Anyone else might have overlooked it, but not him. Matt knew everything there was to know about his best friend and he could read him easily. Matt had spent a good share of his time staring at the boy **not** to know when something was off. It wasn’t like Matt loved Tai more than a friend, but he did find the boy very attractive and Tai had been the leading role in many fantasies that Matt couldn’t let anyone find out about.

Tai returned looking fresher and suggested that they watch TV. “What’s wrong, Tai?” Matt asked, trying to get the boy to start talking. Silence was not normal around Tai. He shrugged and continued watching whatever was playing. Matt continued to stare at him. There weren’t many opportunities when Matt could do this without being judged or teased. So, Matt took his time in taking in the sights. “You know that you have to tell me eventually so might as well get it over with, hmmm?”

“Why do you like kissing?” Tai asked. Matt blinked and felt blood rush up into his face. “I mean, what’s so great about it? It’s just people touching at the lip and sometimes exchanging saliva, isn’t it? It’s kind of gross when you think about it.”

Matt thought about this for a while before replying with a smirk. “That’s just because you just aren’t good at it.” Seeing Tai’s indignant look, he decided to rephrase that. “Maybe you like someone. Sometimes when I like someone, I don’t enjoy kisses as much as I would be able to if it was with that person, you know?” Tai nodded slowly and turned his attention back to the TV. “Is that all that’s bothering you?”

A silence ensued that Matt didn’t know how to break. Tai moved closer to Matt. “Do me a favor.” Matt raised an eyebrow. “Kiss me.” Matt’s expression turned to pure shock and surprise, but Tai’s remained cool. “Never mind.” Tai said as he began to turn away.

“Wait, I’ll do it. It’s not like I haven’t done it before, right?” Matt smiled, trying to lighten the mood. He almost succeeded if not for what he did next. He took Tai’s face in his hands and stared right into those chocolate orbs.

Tai tried to say something, but the words were stuck in his throat. He was lost in the look of lust that was swirling in Matt’s eyes. Matt moved his face closer so that they were just a centimeter apart. Tai felt Matt’s hot breath on his lips. “You sure you want to do this?” Tai didn’t need any more encouragement. He pressed his lips against Matt’s.

This kiss was better than any kiss that either boy had shared with anyone else. They broke apart for air and stared each other in the eyes. By a mutual, unspoken agreement, their lips collided with one another again. This time Tai ventured further and slipped his tongue into Matt’s mouth. He tilted Matt’s head to gain more access.

Matt moaned into Tai’s mouth. He was as shocked as Tai when he realized how good this felt. He liked kissing his best friend and he didn’t want this feeling to end. When they pulled back for a second time, Matt knew he had to say something. “Wow.”

“Wow.” Tai agreed. That was the most fulfilling and arousing feeling he had ever experienced and he wanted more. He moved closer but frowned when Matt wasn’t moving at all. “Can I?” he whispered to his best friend. Matt nodded. Both teens were completely red in the face. Tai pushed Matt back onto his back onto the couch. He proceeded to climb over him and attack his neck.

“Tai!” Matt gasped and felt himself sink into the soft pillows, in complete and utter bliss. Tai was sucking furiously at his neck and he knew that it was going to leave behind a bruise, but he couldn’t do anything. He didn’t **want** to do anything. At the moment, he was going to let Tai do whatever he wanted and he was going to sit back and enjoy. He couldn’t do this much because Tai suddenly stopped and brown eyes bore into his blue ones.

“Go out with me.”

Matt was confused. ‘Tai was serious’ Matt realized. On one hand, he could continue having the best kisses he’d ever had with his best friend. On the other hand, he may be shamed for being gay.

“Uh-oh, I know that look. You really shouldn’t overthink things so much, Yama”

But, then again, Tai was perfect. “Okay.” The two hormone-driven boys’ relationship was never the same after that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I forgot to post this on time. -.-  
> But I wasn't very happy with how this turned out.  
> Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	4. DigiTime

“Sora, where are Tai and Matt? I'm hungry…” the short blond boy asked shyly while pulling on the pant leg of the taller girl.

Sora sighed and bent down to Takeru’s level. “Tai and Matt are discussing the best way to get to Infinity Mountain and we should let them think in peace. Go ask Mimi to give you my special broccoli and spinach soup.” She said and watched as the little boy grimaced but ran toward the fireplace anyway. She chuckled slightly before shifting her gaze in the direction where the two ‘co-leaders’ had headed off to. She was hoping that they weren’t fighting again but she knew better than to doubt Tai’s hot-headedness. She trudged back to the campsite when she heard Takeru call her again.

“Tai, stop this now. We seriously need to figure out how we can get to that stupidly enormous mountain. You can’t just…. Mmm…” Tai was currently laying soft kisses on Matt’s neck and had worked his way up to the soft lips he had been craving for the entire day. Now, seeing his boyfriend squirming under him was turning him on even more.

He felt Matt relax into the kiss and lean into Tai’s embrace. Tai, thinking that Matt had finally given up, loosened his hold on the boy. Matt smirked and kneed the brunette in his stomach. “Ooooff” Satisfied, he got up from the floor to leave. “That’s what you get, you pervert.” He declared as he started to walk away. “When you’re serious, you can come to me in the campsite. I’ll be with Sora.”

 _That was a low blow_ thought Tai. Matt knew how jealous he got when he hung out with Mimi or Sora. Especially Sora since Mimi was head over heels in love with the ever-oblivious Joe. Sora however, in Tai’s eyes, took every chance to get close to Matt and start flirting! Matt found this very amusing and used this to bend the brunette to his will. Although, he would rather be the one doing any bending…

 _Well, two can play at that game_ Tai walked towards the campsite where he spotted Matt chatting with Sora. His blood boiled at the sight but when Matt glanced at him, he smirked slightly and turned to Mimi. He could imagine the bewildered expression on Matt’s face.

“This world is pretty scary, huh?” Tai asked smoothly and loud enough to let Matt hear.

“I'm so glad that you think so too, Tai. With all these monsters and this damned humidity getting to my hair, I don’t know what’s scarier.” Mimi replied.

“Actually, Mimi, your hair looks so pretty, even in this weather. You have nothing to worry about.” Tai watched as color rose into Mimi’s cheeks.

“Um, thanks Tai.”

Matt was pissed. He knew that he was just getting a taste of his own medicine but he didn’t like this situation in the very least. Tai dares to walk over and blatantly flirt with someone else, right in front of him? Atleast Matt was just having a friendly chat with Sora and not full-on coming on to her. “Matt, are you okay? You seem a bit tired.” Sora’s concerned voice brought him out of his thoughts and he shook his head and offered his best fake smile.

“I just need to go for a walk,” he said, getting up. When he saw Sora following him he continued, “-alone…” Sora nodded and sat back down. Matt was not just angry but he was hurt that Tai would not consider his feelings. He admits that using Sora to get Tai jealous was unfair but he wasn’t being unfaithful to Tai. He could never do that to Tai.

Tai saw Matt leave into the forest from the corner of his eye. _How do you like that, Ishida?_ However, when he noticed that Gabumon didn’t go with him, he got a little worried. He quickly ended his conversation with Mimi and walked into the forest. He followed the sound of a sad melody on the harmonica until he found Matt sitting on a large rock in front of a lake. Tai would have thought that the lake looked very beautiful and quite romantic if he hadn’t noticed that there were tears running down the pale face loved so much. He couldn’t believe that Matt cared so much. He had to admit though, that Matt looked even cooler when he was sitting in front of the moonlit lake with his blond hair covering part of his forehead.

“Yama… I didn’t mean anything by it. I was just playing around. I'm sorry,” Tai moved closer to where Matt was sitting. Matt stopped playing and opened his eyes. His blue pools, filled with unshed tears, conveyed his pain. Tai cupped Matt’s cheek. “You’re the only one I want to think of. I know I’ve been pushing you too much lately, and I apologize for that, but it’s only because I can't stand not being able to do anything remotely romantic in front of the others. I promise that I’ll stop next time we seriously need to discuss something. Please stop-” Tai stopped when he realized that Matt was laughing. A soft angelic laugh, which suited him perfectly.

“Idiot.” Matt muttered as he got up and pulled Tai into a hug and squeezed him tight while Tai just held him. “I'm sorry too. I should have considered your feelings and…”

Tai shushed him with a finger to his lips. “I think I apologized enough for the both of us.” He chuckled and kissed Matt deeply.

.

.

.

.

“Tai? We didn’t decide on a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh. That was so cringey. It just didn't come out how i wanted to but this was the best i could make it. Kudos are appreciated.


	5. Ignorance

Matt had started being distant lately. He no longer initiated kisses, nor did he ever express affection in public, even if no one was around. Tai was sick of it. Tai begged Matt to get him on a date before his concert.

“I want to tell everyone,” Tai said. He felt his boyfriend tense and he sighed. He knew this would happen again. “Forget it. I don’t even know why this is still such a big deal to you. We spend most of our time together anyway. Why can’t we do it in a romantic setting?” Matt face crumpled. Tai paused. “Unless…You still think that what we have is _wrong_?” Tai asked indignantly.

Matt waved both of his hands trying to placate the brunette before he made a scene. “No, Tai. I don’t think it’s wrong. I'm just scared. What are my parents going to say? Takeru, our friends, my fans?” Matt added quickly. Tai grunted and let his grip on Matt’s waist fall. “Tai…You know how important this is to me,” Matt started. He really didn’t want to get into this now. This concert was important. There may be scouts from record labels and he had to be on his best form and sing his heart out.

“I get it _Yamato_. What others think of you is more important to you that me. I suppose I'm just supposed to live with that,” Tai ground out angrily and walked away. Matt was quick to follow, wondering what he could say to make his boyfriend happy. He hated it when Tai got angry at him. It rarely happened but when it did, it meant that Tai was seriously mad. His body shivered at the use of his full name. Tai hadn’t used it since…

Matt reached out and held Tai’s hand. Tai stopped walking. They were in an isolated area of the park so no one was going to see or hear them do anything. “I just need some more time to prepare myself. You matter a great deal to me Tai. I might even…” Matt trailed off. His pushed Tai up against the tree and kissed him deeply. “I love you, Tai.”

Tai’s eyes widened but then they filled with anger. “No, Yamato. I love you. I would do anything for you. _Anything_ **.** You can't say that you love me. Do you think if you say that that you can get away with being closeted for so long? If I could come out, what’s so hard? It hurts. Every time I can’t call you my boyfriend. I can’t reach out and take your hand without you freaking out. It hurts. But hurts ore is that you don’t realize it. You don’t love me. Don’t use that word so carelessly. Didn’t you used to ‘date’ Sora at one point? Love is something that is apparently lost on you,” Tai all but screamed before turning and running in the direction of his house.

Matt was left standing in the park, alone. He never realized how badly he was treating his boyfriend- the one he just confessed his ‘love’ for. Matt was sure that he loved Tai. He wanted Tai to be happy. He really did. But did he want Tai to be happy more than he wanted himself to be happy? Could Matt love unconditionally? His phone rang and he was called to make last minute preparations for the concert.

Matt couldn’t get what Tai said out of his mind for the next few hours. The concert had started and some other band was opening for the Teenage Wolves. “Hey guys, I need to talk to you about something.”

* * *

 

Tai couldn’t believe him. How dare he say that he was in love with him? Matt, his Yama. Why couldn’t he just love Tai back? Tai sat in his room alone for half an hour trying to cool his head. Matt’s concert was going to start and he was contemplating on whether he wanted to go or not.

“Tai? Nii-san? Aren’t you coming for Matt’s concert?” Kari’s voice came from behind his door. “Matt will get really sad if you don’t come, you know.” That’s what he deserves to feel, Tai thought. Make him hurt like he did. But Matt more fragile than he admitted to be. He might even cry…

Tai shook his head. He couldn’t stand hurting his Yama. He started to get ready.

The opening band was terrible, in Tai’s opinion. They were quite lackluster compared to Matt. Then again, Tai could be biased. Matt came onto the stage and took the mike in his hand. “Welcome, everybody. I'm glad you could make it. Is everyone ready to have a blast?” The crowd cheered. Tai kept his eyes on Matt as he pumped up the crowd.

Matt scanned the crowd for his best friend. If he hadn’t come, Matt didn’t know if he could even sing his songs properly, considering most of them were about him. He caught sight of the familiar brown hair but was disappointed to see it was just Kari. The band started to play the intro music. He searched frantically for Tai. He started to sing. His notes were flat and lacked emotion. This was not going to end well, Matt thought. The crowd was still cheering their encouragement but one look at his band-mates told him that he needed to get it together, fast. How did he not realize how much he needed Tai before?

Tai watched as Matt crashed and burned on the stage. His eyes were moving all over the place. Almost as if he were looking for someone. Tai sighed in defeat and stood up from the small chair he was sitting on. Since most of the crowd was on their feet, it wasn’t hard to hide.

Blue eyes instantly connected with his and when he offered a small smile, Matt’s worried expression disappeared. The happiness returned to his smile, his eyes sparkled and he started singing. His voice was thick with emotion. Tai felt those eyes stare deep into his soul as Matt sang the rest of the songs perfectly leaving the crowd hollering in appreciation.

At the end, Matt didn’t leave the stage when the rest of the band started packing up like he usually did leaving Tai frowning in confusion.

Here goes nothing, thought Matt. “Everybody, I have an announcement. I know this may come as a shock to many of my fans but I'm gay,” Silence washed over the crowd. Matt’s resolve didn’t waver. He needed to do this. For Tai, he continued “And I’m in love.”

There was a collective ‘Aw’ and Tai could see Matt’s face visible relax and he smiled giddily before exiting the stage. Few people started to make their way onto the stage. Guys. Tai felt his blood boil at the sight. He flashed his backstage pass and made his way into Matt’s changing room.

Matt was standing with his back turned. Shirtless. Perfect. Tai softly locked the doors. He sneaked up behind the boy and covered his eyes. “Tai-” he started.

“Shhhh,” Tai whispered. “This is a thank you.” He hooked his thumb into Matt’s pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Matt gasped. Tai took a piece of cloth and tied it around Matt’s eyes. “Now, you relax,” Tai ordered. The teen sat on the couch, still naked. Tai pinched the exposed nipples while he worked the lower body with his mouth.

Matt squirmed and moaned under Tai’s mouth and hands. When he was close, he couldn’t even warn Tai. “I'm so sorry Tai. I didn’t mean to. Let me clean you up.” He pulled off the blindfold and found that Tai was enthusiastically licking his lips.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Yama. I did this for you. Well, maybe a little bit for me.” Tai grinned before kissing Matt again. At first, Matt was slightly repulsed by the idea that he tasted his own cum but Tai was more that making up for it with passion. They soon broke apart for air.

“I love you so much, Tai. I'm sorry for being a jerk.” Matt apologized.

“I love you too, Yama. I'm glad you mean it this time.” Tai grinned.

“Y’know Yama?” Matt raised an eyebrow. “You’re hard again already.” Matt went red all over. This time Tai could see it too, all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the break. But I give you an implied smut. Rating went up, unfortunately. Comment if you liked it.


End file.
